This invention relates to retarding the motion of rotating bodies, in particular vehicle wheels, although the invention could be applied to any body rotating about an axis, such as is found in cable drums, transmission systems etc.
The object of the invention is to produce a form of a band brake which is capable of being incorporated in modern vehicles as a road brake in such a way that its traditional advantages can be exploited and its weaknesses overcome. The main reason for wanting to reintroduce band brakes on surface wheels is because a band brake has a greater braking effect for a given applied load than a disc or drum and shoe system of equivalent diameter. In addition the relatively large braking area and manner of application ensure that the band brake is likely to have a more even load and heat distribution, and perhaps a longer life, than either of the two alternative systems mentioned. There has recently emerged a tendency for designers to place a steering centre, or king pin adjustment closer to the wheel centre. The band-brake, with its drum having a "free" interior, will more readily lend itself to this type of design. Because a band-brake has a free interior, the drum may have internal stiffening or cooling flanges or members. Early drum brakes were often either a U configuration, which could result in heavy axial loads and judder, or they were a nearly complete circle having outwardly projecting L shaped ends. When loads were applied to the projecting feet of the L, the resultant torsion caused uneven wear at the ends of the band.